Kaptured
by heathnils
Summary: One decision. That's all it takes to decide the outcome of one's life. No more no less. But some decisions are harder to make then others especially since one's life could hang in the balance. Could you live the rest of your life knowing you took another's to do so?


In the end, it all came down to this.

This one moment.

This moment of a painful choice.

Life for one or death of another.

He was at a loss as to what to do now, his grip on his gun loosing and tightening as his brain began to frantically think of a solution, any solution where he could get all three of them out of here. Out of this Saw-like trap.

"Make your choice, Ike." Came that unforgiving, cold and unmerciful voice that held the one person he loved most tight to his chest, gun digging into the side of their head. "Choose wisely. For it will be their blood that will forever stain your hands."

He swung his gun around and aimed at his tormentor, whose gripped tighten on his prey. "Why are you doing this? What have I done to you to make you want to do this?!"

"That's a question for another day. Now who will it be? Your best friend or your lover?"

"No! YOU ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"Ike..."

The man, Ike, turned back around to face his friend, his best friend who was always there for him who was now on the other side of the room, was tied to a corkscrew with barbed wire waiting for the bite of a bullet to claim him. He looked up at Ike, his wide blue eyes shimmering with understanding.

"It's okay." He smiled gently. "I understand and I forgive you. Please save Pit, I know how much you love him."

"I can't." Ike whispered, tears beginning to fall. "I don't want to lose you. Either of you."

"You have no other option." The another man behind him said. "It'll be okay, Ike. It's going to be okay."

"No it's not." Ike whispered. "You know it's not, Marth."

"Roy, don't do this." The other, Pit cried, struggling in his captor's grasp. "You are just as important to Marth as I am to Ike. Ike, save Roy please."

"Pit." Roy said, both his and Marth's eyes grew wide. "Do you know what you are saying?"

"Yes."

"Pit... Be reasonable." Marth said. "Ike..."

"No... I can't... I- I won't." Ike whispered backing away from both Marth and Roy.

"Ike, just kill me." Roy demanded quietly. "Get yourself and Pit out of here, forget about me."

"ROY!"

"I-I-I..."

"Choose now Ike. Or I will in 5 minutes."

"Don't do this, Roy."

"Quiet Pit."

Ike stumbled back a bit farther from the two teens, lost and crushed at the same time. Was there really no other option? Was it truly down to him taking the life of one of them? Tears began to flow in torrents as he began pacing gripping his head as he tried to find a way, any way, out of this sticky situation as time was counting down. He sucked in a shuddery breathe as he stood up and turned to look at Pit.

He knew what must be done.

"Ike?" Roy breathed. "What are yo-"

Ike didn't answer as he slowly lifted his arm that held the small gun to shoulder level and pointed it directly at Pit, who gulped but remained brave in its face.

"NO! IKE!" Roy cried, struggling and ignoring the shredding his flesh received. "DON'T!"

"What are you doing?" Marth breathed, eyes wide in shock.

"Pit..." Ike whispered, as his arm began to shake. "I want you to know, that three years I have spent with you... Were- were the best years of my life. You have taught me many things in such short time. Life, love... You name it."

Pit smiled warmly, as tears of his own flowed down his cheeks. "You're welcome."

"IKE! IKE! NO!" Roy pleaded, tears forming. "DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE TAKE ME! TAKE ME IN HIS PLACE! Marth reason with him."

Marth found that he couldn't, his voice froze in his shock as he watched the scene unfold before him... He couldn't seriously...

"You were the first person to show me the light in world covered in darkness. You helped me open my eyes." Ike continued, ignoring Roy's pleas. "I love you, Pit. I always have and I always will."

"I love you too, Ike."

"Ike..."

"No... Ike..."

"I hope you will find it in your heart to understand and forgive me." Ike said, as more tears flowed down his face. "I'm so sorry for what must be done. Forgive me."

"I forgive you."

"Ike.."

"IKE?!"

Ike ignored the two men behind him as he took a deep breathe and closed his eyes tightly as his finger slowly pulled the trigger back.

Forgive me.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think?<strong>

**I'm branching out to the SSM Fanfiction part and giving it a go. Do you like it hate it?**


End file.
